


Hour 6 1/2

by lorij (Murphtastic)



Series: Newbie takes one for the team [1]
Category: Twitch City
Genre: M/M, gratuitous tv references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphtastic/pseuds/lorij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newbie helps Curtis out during his Pon Farr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour 6 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my website in, oh god, 1998? something like that.

"I'm going in." Newbie took a deep breath as he opened the door. Hope gave him a pleading look. Smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner; Newbie gently shut the door and locked it. He looked at the man lying on the mattress.

It was worse than he thought. Worse even then the Pon Farr of '94. 

He'd been younger then, body better equipped to handle the punishment it was about to receive. Newbie shivered in anticipation. This was what he hadn’t been able to tell Hope. She wouldn't have been able to handle knowing what her sweet, agoraphobic boyfriend turned into. 

Curtis mumbled some TV character's name. "No, it's me, Newbie," the blond said, not sure if his friend understood him. Walking over to the mattress, Newbie sat down on it and reached for a washcloth. Pouring some water on it, he gently blotted Curtis' sweaty forehead.

"Do you accept responsibility for your actions?"

An unintelligible mumble.

More blotting with the washcloth. "Do you acknowledge that there is a greater power than yourself?"

More mumbling, sounded familiar.

"What? What did you say?" Newbie leaned his ear close to the other man's mouth.

"Come and knock on my door…." Curtis said in a sing-song voice.

Newbie jerked back, scared out of his mind. This was bad, very bad. Shoving a trembling hand into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a bottle of lube. He'd remembered at the last minute to grab the economy size. Condoms weren't necessary, wasn't like Curtis got out much these days. And Hope had been fucking Mr. Clean before, so Newbie figured it was safe.

Curtis moved restlessly and chanted "Whatchoo talkin' bout? Whatchoo talkin' bout?"

The situation was quickly getting out of control. Tossing the lube next to the mattress, Newbie straddled Curtis. The blond breathed in and out slowly, steeling himself. He lifted his right hand high and brought it down in a sweeping arc. 

*Crack*

Curtis' head snapped to the left. Newbie lifted his left hand and slapped his friend again. He wasn't surprised to feel his cock getting hard.

*Crack*

This continued for several moments, then Newbie grabbed Curtis by his shirt and screamed in his face. He tried to make the other man look in a mirror.

"Look at yourself!" He hated to scream like this, but it was necessary. His friend was in deep and needed a shock. "Look at yourself!" Newbie screamed again, forcing Curtis to make eye contact with his reflection.

The wail of despair that came out of Curtis almost broke the blond's heart. 

"Who am I? Who am I?"

Newbie threw the mirror away, vaguely registering the sound of breaking glass. He resumed slapping Curtis, alternating hands. 

It wasn't working. Grabbing Curtis by the shirt again, Newbie pulled the other man up and then slammed him back into the mattress. Again and again he slammed his friend down, screaming, "…lookatyourselflookatyourself…"

Exhausted, Newbie slammed Curtis one last time into the mattress and felt the hopelessness of it all hit him. He bent double, resting his head on the other man's shoulder, sobbing quietly.

God, but he was a failure. He couldn't do anything right. One last try. He slapped Curtis again, harder then he had before. Too hard. "Oh…" gasped Newbie, again leaning over to sob on the bony shoulder.

How long they stayed in that position, he didn't know. After what seemed like an eternity, Newbie felt strong fingers stroking through his hair. Turning his head, he met Curtis' concerned gaze. 

"Hey," Curtis said softly. "Were you crying over me?"

Newbie sniffed and nodded, burying his face back into his friend's shoulder. "You scared me," he admitted, voice muffled by the sweat dampened t-shirt.

Curtis' continued to run his fingers through the blond hair, trying to reassure. "This is a bad one." The hand began stroking the slender back, moving lower with every pass. Finally the hand rested on Newbie's ass, squeezing lightly. "Will you…can you handle it?"

Newbie sat up and gazed down at his friend with hooded eyes. "You know I can. And I will." The hand on his ass squeezed harder, kneading the flesh. The blond arched his back, moaning softly.

The small sound galvanized Curtis into action. Before Newbie could speak, he flipped them, reversing positions. Now he sat atop the blond, hands gripping the slim arms, holding him down. Curtis leaned over to look deep into Newbie's eyes. "Let me take care of everything," he murmured, kissing the red lips, sliding his tongue between them.

"'k," Newbie sighed, lying still as Curtis quickly stripped them both. He gasped as a hot mouth attached itself to his nipple. "Fuck…" Tossing his head back and forth, Newbie moaned helplessly.

"Alf," Curtis mumbled, attacking the other nipple, sucking hard. Pulling back, he admired his work, not too shabby. Needing to taste the other man, Curtis took Newbie's mouth in a fierce kiss. The lips under his parted and he embarked on a lengthy excavation. Only the slight hitch in Newbie's breathing made him pull back.

Curtis kissed his way down the writhing body. "Webster," he whispered, sucking and biting at Newbie's collarbone. The blond moaned and quivered beneath him. "Flipper," he said, now kissing the taut stomach. When he reached Newbie's drooling cock, Curtis looked up and smiled. "Lube?" 

Newbie's hand gestured vaguely towards the side of the mattress. 

"Economy size? Lube comes in economy size now?" Curtis shrugged; they would need most of it anyway. Grabbing the bottle, he unscrewed the cap and poured a generous amount on the heaving belly beneath him. 

Newbie shouted hoarsely as his cock was engulfed in a hot, wet mouth. Curtis smiled and said something that could have been 'Lassie'. The vibrations from his voice only made the blond moan louder.

Curtis dipped his fingers into the pool of lube. He urged Newbie's legs apart and lightly stroked at the small opening. The slim hips bucked, shoving the cock deeper into his mouth. Curtis slung his other arm across the hips to hold them still as he slowly slid a finger inside Newbie.

The blond head thrashed back and forth, moaning incoherently. Curtis stroked in and out of the tight passage, feeling it start to loosen. He swirled his tongue around the head of Newbie's cock and added a second finger. The body under his tensed a moment, then relaxed. Curtis continued to stretch Newbie slowly until he felt the other man was ready.

Releasing the cock in his mouth, Curtis gave the other man a hard kiss. "Ready?" Newbie nodded, groaning in disappointment when the fingers were removed. Curtis lubed his own cock, now nearly purple with need. The blond spread his legs further apart and pulled them up, exposing himself. 

Curtis grabbed the slim legs and rested them on his shoulders. Placing his cock at the small entrance, he locked eyes with Newbie. The blond nodded, eyes going wide when the cock slid into him. Curtis pushed forward slowly, relentlessly, until he felt his balls resting against Newbie's ass. He held still for a moment, letting the other man adjust.

Feeling his friend relax, Curtis pulled back, then thrust in hard. "Ginger," he grunted, wrapping a slick hand around Newbie's cock. "Mary Anne," he moaned, thrusting faster now, pumping the blond's cock in time with his thrusts.

Newbie clutched at his sides, fingers digging in, urging him faster. Curtis complied, driving deeper into the willing body beneath him. "Professor!" he shouted, feeling his balls tighten.

Curtis pumped Newbie's cock faster, knowing he was close. The other man came with a strangled cry, splattering them both. Letting go of the now limp cock, Curtis grabbed Newbie's shoulders, plunging wildly into him, knowing that he was being rough, but unable to stop himself. Newbie was there for him, knew what he needed.

His orgasm barreled forward like a freight train, "Gilligan, Gilligan, GILLIGAN!!" Curtis screamed as he came, burying himself in the other man. He collapsed onto Newbie, gulping for air. Better than '94, he thought hazily, slipping out of his once again lover.

"Wow." Newbie said, sounding blissfully happy. "We should do this more often."

Curtis levered himself up, arms on either side of the blond. "You mean that? Don't say it if you don't mean it."

Newbie reached up and stroked the stubble-covered face. "I mean it." The other man considered this a moment.

"You know," Curtis bent his head and kissed a nipple. "I'd even miss Rex Reilly for this."

"Liar."

"You know me too well. We can work something out. Maybe you could move back in."

Newbie reached up and pulled Curtis in for a kiss. "Maybe. Right now, sleep."

Curtis maneuvered them around so that the blond head was resting on his chest. He resumed running his fingers through the spiky hair. He would be slipping back into the madness soon, but Newbie had given him sanctuary for a time. Just as he had before. 

Before slipping into sleep, Curtis contemplated what Hope might think of Newbie moving back into the apartment. And their bed. Sounded like a show for Rex Reilly. 

He'd call Rex tomorrow.


End file.
